There are a few known versions of moving map systems for space craft in industry today. All of these systems require a hardware subsystem aboard the aircraft that is integrated into the aircraft. Many systems require satellite connectivity to maintain updates and status information; however, the hardware aboard the aircraft is required to acquire the aircraft position data.
Prior art systems have utilized hardware to make the position information known. This includes, but is not limited to, space craft position, speed, altitude, heading, and identification. Customers are provided with a hardware subsystem to install and operate on their space craft. The subsystem is customized to each customer's space craft and typically requires a subscription fee to operate.
An example of a prior art system is Rockwell Collins Airshow™ for iPad and Airshow® Moving Map which goes mobile with iTunes® download. A limitation with the Rockwell Collins service is that it uses wifi signals from equipment aboard the aircraft. The only data displayed to the user is data that is received from actual aircraft equipment. The information from the aircraft equipment is received at the ground station, processed, and configured to be sent via wifi to the user.
Another problem with prior art systems is that they only provide aircraft location information. They do not include information such as the aircraft telephone number, connectivity instructions, or a television channel lineup for the space craft. Thus, prior art subsystems are expensive and limited at best.
To solve the aforementioned problems, there is a need for a position reporting subsystem to enable position reports and real time cabin information about an aircraft anywhere in the world using internet connection that does not require human intervention.